


reddie oneshots || smut, fluff, lemons, ect

by fvckinggallaghers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckinggallaghers/pseuds/fvckinggallaghers
Summary: i can't do cliché descriptions sorry





	1. dying

Eddie is going to die due to his illness. Eddie's Mom is manipulative and Richie's is abusive.

Eddie stared down at the cold tile flooring. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was going to die. How much longer did he have left on this horrible planet? He started to twiddle his thumbs as all of these thoughts raced through his head. God this was so much to comprehend.

"Eddie, honey, everything will be okay. Mommy's here and I'll make sure that you live the best life you possibly can." She smiled and carefully pet her sons hair.

Eddie pulled himself away from her and continued to look down at the floor, "C-Can I go hang out with my friends?" Eddie looked up at her and shot her a fake smile.

"You're lucky I'm going to be nice to you today. Go ahead and go, make sure you have your medicine baby." She kissed his forehead and watched as he gathered his medicine before he waved goodbye and left. In reality he wasn't even going to go hang out with his friends. He just needed to get out of the damn house, he needed to get some fresh air to clear his mind. Eddie went to the park and sat down on one of the benches outside.

"Y-Y-You're kidding me r-right?" Bill laughed at the absolutely horrible joke that Richie had made. "He's full of himself Bill, he'd never do that. Especially to Beverly." Stan responded, rolling his eyes. "It happened guys, I'm telling you. You trying to make a liar out of me?" Richie laughed. They joked around for a bit until they spotted Eddie in the park. Bill was the first to notice the small boy sitting all by himself on the bench.

"E-E-Eddie!" Bill waved to his friend and noticed how upset he was. He whispered something to the group and they all proceeded to walk over to him. Richie sat down next to him while Bill did the same. The others sat down on the grass and watched all of it unravel because they wanted no part in any of this.

Richie swung his arm around Eddie's shoulder and smiled, "What's shaking Eddie Spaghetti?" Richie looked down at his small friend happily and watched as he shrugged Richie's arm off his shoulder. This wasn't unusual since Eddie wasn't really the kind of person who liked to be touched.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Richie. Now Richie was concerned. The thing that Bill noticed that Richie couldn't was the Eddie was crying. Eddie cried a lot but never without reason. Bill scooted closer to Eddie and smiled, "A-a-are you okay?" Eddie motioned to Bill to come closer and whispered in his ear. Bill nodded and looked to his friends, "We'll be back in a second." Bill grabbed Eddie's hand and the two of them walked off.

The two boys walked by the entrance of the woods, Bill looked and Eddie with concern. "W-w-what's wrong E-Eddie?" Eddie looked up at his friend and wiped tears from his eyes. "M-Mom got a c-call from the doctor...he said I'm going to die. I don't know when, or why! All I know is that I'm going to die."

Bill didn't believe this for a second, he knew Eddie's mom was full of shit. Of course he wasn't going to say that to him. "W-Well we should m-m-make the most of your d-days!"Bill said happily. Eddie nodded in agreement. Honestly there was no point of moping around and doing nothing. Time to make the most of his last days alive.

Eddie and Richie were sitting in Eddie's small bedroom and working on homework as requested from Eddie. Only Bill knew that Eddie was dying and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want his friends to treat him differently. Richie looked over and saw a little notebook on Eddie's desk. He smirked and quickly grabbed it, "Does little Eddie have a diary?"

Eddie's head shot up and his eyes went wide seeing Richie with the notebook. "N-no! Who has a diary?" He nervously laughed and grabbed onto the book.

Richie pulled it back and opened it to read the first page, "Dear Diary, my mother put me on new medication to, 'cure my illness' I think that I'll be okay though. I don't think being...gay, is an illness." Richie closed the book slowly and handed it back to him. He bit his lip and glanced back at his homework.

"Richie...P-please don't be upset with me...Oh god, you hate me now don't you?" Eddie frowned a looked at his friend with concern.

Richie looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Eddie no! I could never be upset with you because you're gay. I'm gay as hell!" He laughed and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Don't think so low of me again."

Eddie nodded and apologized, "I-I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes in the hug and nuzzled into Richie's neck. He was so glad he had a friend like him. If Richie knew how Eddie really felt...he'd hate him forever. The two boys pulled back and went back to doing their homework.

Richie waved to Eddie's Mom with a smile on his face, "See you later Miss K!" Richie gave Eddie another tight hug before he left the little house. Eddie closed the door and sighed softly. He missed having Richie around already.

"Is he the reason why you're sick? Did he infect your mind?" Eddie's mom asked. Eddie shook his head and walked towards his mother, "I-I'm not sick! Being gay isn't an illness!" He said trying really hard not to shout.

Eddie's Mom glared at him and pointed to the direction of his room. Eddie nodded and sprinted to his room in fear of his mom hitting him. He closed his door and frowned he just wanted his friend here with him. Richie always knew how to make him feel a lot better.

That night he didn't sleep much, the thoughts of Richie constantly played in his mind like a movie. He got up from his bed and snuck outside to go to Richie's house. He reached his hand up to the door to knock when he heard loud screaming and yelling. Eddie heard a loud thump and flinched. The door opened and a teary-eyed, red faced Richie stood there and looked at the smaller boy.

"W-what are you doing here?" He wiped the tears form his eyes and tried not appear too upset.

"Richie...are you okay?" Eddie said with concern. Richie nodded and grabbed Eddie's hand, leading him away from the house. They walked around for a little while before they stopped in the park.

"Eddie?" Richie scooted closer to Eddie and put his hand on the one that belonged to the smaller boy. Eddie blushed a little and looked up at him. Richie looked at him and cupped the boys face. He leaned in and pressed their lips together.


	2. project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is popular and Eddie isn't. When Richie needs Eddie's help on a project the two start to get closer.

"Richie come on, it's not that hard to do. You need to focus more otherwise this isn't going to work!" Eddie complained. All Eddie asked Richie to do was the simple task of writing out a sentence from the book. This whole helping Richie with a project idea was honestly going to be the death of him.

"But that's so much work! I don't have time to do all of that. I have places to be!" Richie said crossing his arms like a toddler who had just gotten in trouble.

Eddie shook his head and sat down next to Richie. He set the textbook down on the brunettes lap and handed him the notebook and pen. "Write. It. Now." Eddie learned the hard way that to get Richie to listen to him he had to be a bit stern.

Richie huffed and started writing the paragraph down on the paper. He glanced up at Eddie every once and a while and found himself smiling at the smaller boy. He would be lying if he said he hasn't grown quite fond of his friend. Eddie knew all of his secrets and knew a lot about him. So they had a huge bond of trust between the two.

"There I'm done. I deserve a reward for this." He grinned at Eddie and expected to be praised. Eddie shifted around before he cupped Richie's face and pecked his lips. The heat rose to his cheeks as he quickly pulled away and grabbed the notebook.

"O-okay so let's start talking about the uh...war?" Eddie looked up at Richie and watched him nod in agreement. So they continued on with their work.

Sorry it's so short this one was kinda last minute and random.


	3. panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!: Will contain self harm, panic attacks, talk of suicide, homophobic slurs +more. Read with cation.
> 
> Richie has a mental breakdown after being mistreated by his mother who beat him until she was finally tired of it and left the home. Richie is left all by himself until Eddie comes over to say hello to his friend. He finds Richie in such a bad state and tries to help him feel better while also taking care of his wounds.

Richie sat down in his bathtub and sliced his wrists deeper with the small pocket knife in hand. He heard his mother call his name and in panic he quickly washed the blade off and hid it in his pocket. Richie cleaned off his wound and pulled his sleeve back down before making his way down the stairs carefully. The boy peeked around the corner to see his mother stumble inside with a bottle of vodka in her hands. His sister was helping his mother get inside the door and quickly closed it so that she wouldn't try to leave again. Richie made it down the stairs and walked up to his mother nervously. She shot him a death before she smacked her sons face with her free hand causing his glasses to fall off. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. 

"What the fuck Richie!? Look at this house! Its a mess! And its all your fault!" She growled before throwing her glass bottle onto her son's fragile body. He felt the glass shatter on his torso as the stinging pain of the alcohol covered glass cutting his skin.

Richie started to cry as he shakily stood up to face his mother, "I-I'm so sorry mom...I'll work harder next time, I promise!" All he got in return for his statement was a swift punch to his face. Blood started to pour from his lip and his nose and honestly he knew that a huge bruise was going to form on his face. His mother left the small family home and got back into her car before driving off. His sister kept her head down as she went upstairs to her room and ignored what just happened to her younger brother. 

Richie ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, panting slightly. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the image of himself that he hated more than anything in the whole world. He growled before leaning against the wall behind him and sliding down to the ground. He curled up into a ball and broke out into loud sobs of pain and sorrow. 

Eddie walked inside the Toizer household and looked around the house, "Richie! The guys are expecting us at the arcade in a few minutes so you better not be jacking off or something!" He didn't hear a response from the male which he found unusual. He crept up the stairs and heard the loud sobbing in the bathroom. His heart started pounding when he finally understood that it was the voice of his best friend and long time crush. Eddie quickly swung the door open and felt his heart ache at the sight of his friend on the ground covered in his own blood and tears.

Eddie went onto his knees and went in front of his friends body. "R-Richie! Oh my god what happened to you??" He lifted his body up off the ground and cupped his warm cheeks. He glanced at all of the cuts and bruises on the boys face. He bit his lip and noticed that Richie might be having a panic attack. Richie started to hyperventilate and Eddie felt the boys body start to tremble. 

Eddie pulled his friend close to him and started to pet his head while whispering sweet things in his ear. "Its okay baby boy. I'm right here. I'll protect you, I promise." He kissed the top of Richie's head and felt his friend cling to him as he sobbed into his shirt. Eddie waited until Richie was nice and calm before he brought him to Richie's room and sat him down on the bed. 

Eddie grabbed the med kit from the bathroom and sat down in front of his brunette friend, he pulled Richie's shirt off and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Richie instinctively blushed deeply and tried to cover up his forearms as best as possible. "Y-you don't have to take care of me Edds...I'll be okay!" He tried to stop Eddie's care form continuing forward but was stopped by Eddie. 

"Nope! I'm gonna take the best care of you and you'll love me forever." Eddie laughed as he grabbed Richie's arms to look for anymore wounds. He saw the cuts across his arms and felt his heart stop. Richie pulled his arms back protectively and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying anymore. "Richie...did you do this?" Eddie pointed to Richie's arms and looked up at his friend. He noticed something was wrong and frowned. A sudden idea popped into his head and he pulled Richie into a tight hug, "Please...don't hurt yourself anymore. I'm always going to be here to make you feel better."

Richie hugged him back and smiled at his friends comment, "Eddie...I know you're here for me. I just didn't know how to explain it to you..." He sighed and pulled away from the hug. "I've been doing it for so long...its just second nature to me at this point." 

Eddie frowned and grabbed Richie's arm. He put some antibacterial ointment on all of his wounds before either sticking a band-aid or some medical gauze on it. Eddie pulled back and smiled seeing that his friend was all patched up. "There you go! Now there's no more cuts to ruin your perfect skin. You should really rest though, you seem pretty tired out." Eddie smiled brightly and forced Richie to lay down.

Richie frowned and held his arms out, "W-will you stay with me? Just in case mom comes back." At this point Eddie had put everything together and realized just how Richie had gotten injured. He nodded and laid down next to Richie and cuddled into him. Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him closer to himself. He loved feeling Eddie's warmth against his cold skin. This is something he wanted to have for the rest of his life.


	4. i love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie passed away months ago, Eddie still hasn't gotten over it. What happens when Richie comes back to pay a visit to his boyfriend?

Eddie sat down in his seat and stared down at his notebook, he tried to avoid any eye contact from those around him. All of this new shit with Bower's trying to ruin his life was starting to get a little out of control. Eddie felt a small touch on his shoulder and when he looked up to see who it was there was no one there. Eddie frowned and looked asked the teacher i he could be excused. After she said yes Eddie walked out into the hallway and just strolled around or a while. He heard a small laugh from behind him and he swung around to look for who it was, but once again he saw no one. Eddie shook his head and kept walking, 

"Eddie don't mope around like a little fucking baby. Eddie knew that voice, he turned around to see Richie standing behind him. Eddie ran up to him and threw his arms around him, tears started to fall down his cheeks as he felt the cold touch of Richie's skin. Richie laughed and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

"Rich...I missed you so much! You have no idea how much it sucks without you here with me." Eddie pulled back and looked at him, he couldn't believe it. He pressed his lips against Richie's and smiled brightly. 

Richie kissed back and pulled away slightly, "I know how lonely it is Edds, I've been really lonely too! It's so hard being kept away from your friends for ages without knowing if you'll ever see them again. But I got the chance to see you!" 

Eddie nodded and kept his arms wrapped around the boy, he didn't want this to end...he missed this so much. "I thought you were dead..." 

Richie tilted his head to the side, "I am dead Eddie. Don't you believe in ghosts? I came back to see you, I have to leave soon though. Please just...don't let Bower's affect you anymore. He can't hurt you if I'm there to protect you. I always will be. I love you." Eddie watched as Richie started to fade away. Eddie felt tears fall down his face watching his boyfriend start to fade away forever. 

"I love you too Richie."


	5. connection (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the future (where the book starts off) as adults. Richie got fired from his job and is now working as a barista at a coffee shop. One day Eddie walks in to get some coffee and sees the old friend working there. They reconnect and discover that both of them are already married to their husbands/wives. Of course then being together as teenagers one thing led to another and they both reconnect a little too much. Eddie wakes up at Richie's apartment and waves of regret wash over him. He has to decide whether to leave his partner and be with Richie or if he wants to leave his long time childhood friend and stay with his partner.

Eddie didn't usually get coffee from public places but since he was running very late his wife had recommended it to him. So impatient Eddie waited in line to get his coffee. He listened to a man in front of him scream and complain about how badly his coffee was made and one of the employees was apologizing. There was something about the employee that seemed so familiar to Eddie, he just couldn't figure out from where.

"S-sir i c-can remake it if you'd like?" The employee suggested, obviously terrified of what this man could do. Suddenly the older man threw the cup of coffee at the curly haired employee and he hissed at the pain stinging through his torso. The raven haired boy started to dry himself off with some napkins as a coworker took care of the angry customer. Eddie switched registers and waited for someone to help him. 

The curly haired boy came and stared down at the counter, trying to avoid eye contact. "W-what can I get for you today?" Eddie looked up at the menu anxiously and was very overwhelmed by his options. 

"I-uh I don't know. I just want coffee." Eddie looked at the employee and it finally hit him, "Trashmouth?" The employee shot his head up and got a quick glance at him before smiling in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Eddie shook his head and looked back at one of the menus in embarrassment. "Sorry i- i thought you were a childhood friend of mine. I'm sorry for calling you that, you probably think I'm a terrible person." He sighed sadly. 

The employee stared at him and it finally hit him, "E-eddie? Is that you?" He said with nothing but hope in his voice. Eddie looked at him and nodded with a smile on his face. "I- I didn't expect to see you here, after all that time." 

Richie hopped out from behind the counter and pulled his friend into the tightest hug that he possibly could. "Oh my god I missed you so much, holy shit." Richie nuzzled into Eddie's neck and took in his scent. 

Eddie felt his heart rate start to speed up a little and his cheeks heat up, he hugged back and smiled. "I missed you too, Rich." Richie pulled back and smiled brightly, "How have you been?"

Eddie smiled, "Pretty good, I uh- I have a wife now. Which is weird. I never thought I would even get married but, here we are." He chuckled nervously. 

Richie's heart sunk and he frowned a little, "I- um do too, getting divorced though. I'm not exactly marriage material." He sighed sadly but didn't want to upset Eddie any, so he put a smile on his face. 

"I always thought you were," After Eddie realized what he said he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, making them turn a little red. "I mean- sorry to hear that. Whoever they were, they're seriously missing out."

Richie nodded, his face turning a deep crimson color, "I assume you still want coffee. I can get you something?" He suggested, trying to avoid answering why his face was so red. 

Eddie nodded and smiled at him, "Anything that's not bitter garbage is fine." Richie nodded and went back to make his coffee, his heart fluttering just at the thought of him and Eddie fixing things again! Maybe they could date again, just like when they were teenagers. He blushed madly and giggled like a teenage girl that found out her crush likes her back. 

Once he finished making Eddie's coffee he wrote his number down on a napkin and put a little heart after his name. He handed both the napkin and the cup of coffee to his friend. "This is on the house, see ya around Eddie spaghetti." He winked and went back to serving people waiting in line. 

Eddie went bright red when he caught the wink, not even commenting on the nickname. He smiled down at the napkin and tucked it into his pocket once he left the coffee shop. He went to work and could only think about Richie, even when his wife called to check up on him and reminded him to take his medicine. Even on the drive home all he could do was think about his long lost friend.

Richie came home from a long day of being on his feet and leaned against the door to his apartment, kicking his shoes off. He took his apron and hat off, tossing them to the side and flopping down on his sofa with a loud groan of pain. This job was way different from working at the radio station, if only he didn't fuck things u with his wife. Then he'd at least still have a good paying job. 

Eddie sat down on his sofa and watched his wife leave again. He chewed on his nail and rethought all of his previous choices. He grabbed his phone and quickly clicked Richie's new contact in his phone. He waited for the ringing to end when he heard a voice on the other end of the phone, "This is Rich." His heart rate started to pick up and he shakily replied back. "Richie! Hey, it's Eddie." 

Richie smiled and twisted his finger in his hair, again, like a teenage girl talking to her crush. "Hey Edds, What are you up to?" He was hoping Eddie wasn't doing anything, then maybe he could invite him over. He listened as Eddie said exactly what he wanted, "Nothing! At all. I'm calling because mi- because I saw your number on the napkin." Richie's mind where filled with dangerous thoughts that he wanted to put into action, he blushed a little. "You could come over to my place."

Eddie blushed madly at the thought of going to Richie's house, he nodded and bit the inside of his cheek, "Okay, yeah, where is that exactly?" He listened for Richie's response with some not so good thoughts going through his head. "I'll text you the address. See you soon Eddie." Then Richie hung up and Eddie waited for him to text the address. 

Richie cleaned up his place to the best of his ability, studio apartments were very crowded and difficult to clean sometimes. He heard a knock at his door and he quickly checked himself out in the mirror. After being content with what he looked like he headed to the door and opened up to see his beautiful friend starring back at him.

"Hey." He looked and saw how nervous Eddie looked. He rolled his eyes and chuckled before pulling him into the house before closing the door. "You can come in man, it won't kill you." Richie sat down and motioned for Eddie to come over, watching him sit down. 

"Surprised you weren't hanging out with that wife of yours." Richie chuckled and slouched into the couch a little. Eddie chuckled nervously and rubbed his arm a little, "She's uh- not home very often anymore."

Richie noticed how anxious Eddie seemed and was honestly a little concerned for him. He couldn't admit that to Eddie though. "Are you okay man?" He asked, for some reason he had the urge to kiss Eddie that he had to fight back. Eddie's married, he's probably very happy with that marriage and wouldn't want to ruin that.

Eddie looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled at Richie and tried to ease his nerves a little bit. Richie shrugged and checked him out a little, "No reason, sorry."

Eddie blushed when he noticed what Richie was doing and he smiled happily, "I've really missed you, Rich." Richie grinned a little and looked into Eddie's eyes, "I missed you a lot more, trust me on that one."

Eddie chuckled, "Really now? I think about you literally every day.What would have happened if i had just... listened to you." Richie scooted close to him and cupped his cheeks with his hands, moving his face closer to Eddie's. 

"Eddie...don't think like that." He frowned and felt his heart ache. Eddie quickly tried to take back what he said to make Richie less upset, "No! I just- maybe everything would have ended up differently." He shrugged.

Richie smirked a little as he smiled innocently at the boy, holding his hands now. "Like how, Edds?" Eddie sighed and shrugged, "Maybe we could have ended up together." Richie bit his lip a little before looking at him, "Its never to late for that." Eddie looked at him like he was crazy and he made his voice a little more stern, "It is. I'm married, and it may not be good but it's safe."

Richie's heart broke in a million pieces as he let go of Eddie's hands and scooted away, "You're right. Sorry, i'm being ridiculous." He looked down at the ground and frowned. 

Eddie felt his heart drop and he quickly tried to fix things and make them better. "I want to be with you again, more than anything but I- i can't." Richie shrugged and looked continued keeping his glance away from him. "Eddie you and I both know that it wouldn't work out. You should be happy with your wife, You deserve to be happy."

Eddie started to cry just thinking about his wife and how unhappy he really was with her, "But i'm not happy! At all, I- I hate her. She's a young version of my mother, she's controlling and manipulative and nothing like you." 

Richie looked at him and whimpered a little, he scooted back over to Eddie and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He quickly pulled back and felt his eyes widen, "Oh my god I'm so sorry...shit..." Eddie froze into the kiss but quickly pulled Richie into another one. smiling into it. God he missed this.


	6. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes Richie on their first date and tries hard to be as romantic as possible. He wanted it to be the perfect first date but that didn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop just like pretty much all of my oneshots this is based off of an rp that i did so if my rp bud is reading this hello im using our rps to write sorry not sorry. part 2 of connection will be out soon for you need hoes that want that smut. okay anyway have fun reading this cute shit.

"This is a pretty neat first date, star gazing. Didn't know you could be so romantic." He joked and nuzzled into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie rolled his eyes and held onto Richie's hand, sighing contently. "Shut up, you made me pick out the date, you should have known it was going to be cheesy."

"Apparently I'm dating a super lame and cheesy boy." Richie looked up at him and intertwined their fingers, a wide grin plastered on his pale face. Eddie blushed and laughed a little bit before looking at his boyfriend happily. "I take major offense to that. You would have just taken me to the arcade or something. We're looking at space, that's gay culture right there."

Richie shook his head and looked back at the sky, of course Eddie wold know a thing or two about gay culture, he's the biggest gay that Richie knew. He loved Eddie to death and would never want anything bad to happen between the two of them. He looked up at Eddie and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his little body and pulling back to look into his eyes. "You're so pretty, Fuck it makes my heart hurt."

Eddie's face turned a dark red and he smiled brightly, "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen." Richie giggled and poked Eddie's nose, "You're a cute little tomato." They went back and forth about how much Eddie was blushing when Eddie finally said, "It's your fault i'm blushing so much, you and your sweet compliments!"

Richie took this as a challenge. He pressed his lips against Eddie's neck and left small kisses all over it. Every time he placed a kiss on his neck he would let a compliment slip past his lips. Eddie blushed madly and playfully pushed Richie off of him, "Rich! Stop it, i'm going to be blushing forever at this rate." He chuckled and smiled.

Richie nuzzled back into Eddie's neck and kissed it softly, "I love you." Eddie smiled and looked back up at the sky, "It's so nice out here, the sky is so pretty." Eddie hummed quietly and felt the warm of the boy nuzzled into him.

Richie smirked and sat down on Eddie's lap with a grin, "You're so beautiful, anyone would kill to have your looks. You're the nicest person i have ever met in my whole life, you're very adorable and you find every little thing to love about someone. Every time i look at you i feel my heart flutter and my hands get really sweaty and weird. Sometimes i can't even form a sentence! I'm so deeply in love with you, i can't imagine a life without you!" He watched Eddie's face turn very red as he looked away from him.

"I hate you." Eddie huffed out. "I love you too Edds." Richie kissed him happily and laid back to watch the stars with his boyfriend.


	7. family

Richie looked at his husband gratefully, this was the moment that they had been waiting for, they were going to adopt and new family member. They were going to adopt a son. They had waited for the lady they had been talking to for months about their new son to walk in where they began the process.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, are you both ready to finish the adoption process?" Miss Caroline smiled at the both of them and pulled out the paperwork. "You should be very happy about this, little Stanley is very happy that you guys are ready to take him home. He really does love the both of you and this is going to be a very amazing family."

Richie squeezed Eddie's hand and smiled at Miss Caroline, "That's very great to hear, I'm glad that he is excited to be apart of our family, we're happy to adopt him." Richie was glad that this kid didn't hate them. Honestly that was something he was the most afraid of.

"Well if you could sign these papers we can go ahead and let Stanley know that its time to go." Miss Caroline smiled and called the caretaker to get Stanley ready. Richie very quickly signed the paper as well as Eddie. They were ready to be parents, its something that they've wanted for a very long time.

Stanley almost ran into the room and when he walked in he giggled excitedly and hugged Eddie's knees. Richie watched happily as his husband picked up the small child and kissed his cheek happily.

"I missed you! I can't wait to go home Eddie!!" Stanley giggled and hugged him tighter than Eddie could have imagined.

"I missed you too Stanley, we'll go home in a little bit. I just have to wait for everything to go through. I promise that we'll go home soon." Eddie grinned and smiled softly.

Everything was okay and they were approved to go home, the whole car ride Stanley was talking about how much fun they were going to have when they got there and what they were going to be doing. Richie was happy that he finally had a family, no matter what kids and school used to say to them. Now all of these bullies are going to be proven wrong, he will have the happiest family.

When they had gotten home they took Stan to his room and watched as he happily bounced around. He inspected every other thing in the room and knew that it was to his liking.

"We can always go out and take you to get more things, this is just a temporary setup." Richie sighed. Stan looked at him and just shook his head.

"No I love it! Thank you so much Dad!" He hugged Richie's legs and giggled happily.

The two husbands smiled at one another and went downstairs to start making dinner.

"He called me dad, Eddie! Dad!" Richie beamed happily.

"I heard honey, don't worry." Eddie stirred the pot of noodles and boiling water. "I'm glad that you two are getting along, it's going to make living with the two of you less of a nightmare." Eddie teased.

Richie groaned softly and wrapped his arms around his husbands skinny waist. "You're amazing, you know that? I'm really happy that you even agreed to doing this."

Eddie leaned against him, "Well it's going to take some getting used to but I'm happy to finally be apart of a family, even though it wasn't exactly expected."

"You're going to be such an amazing dad baby, I promise you." Richie kissed Eddie's neck softly.


	8. first time [ smut ]

Wow I'm back, sorry for the longer absence than I was hoping for, I died inside. But hey summers here and here is some smut to make up for it.

(This is my first time writing smut im so sorry.)

 

"So are you saying that the nucleus is...not important?" Richie asked nervously. Eddie groaned and rested his head on the table in frustration. They had been at this whole studying thing for almost an hour now and he was getting completely fed up with Richie's shit.

"Richie, I love you, but you're a fucking idiot." Eddie sighed and looked up at his boyfriend who appeared to be gone. "Richie? Where the hell did you go?" Eddie looked around in confusion. "Rich its not fu-nny." Eddie gasped feeling himself start to be palmed under the table. Eddie bit his lip and balled his hands into fists.

"What the he-hell are yo-ou doing?" Eddie looked under the table to see his boyfriend and growled angrily.

"Science turns me on." Richie giggled a little and came out from under the table, he grabbed Eddie's hand and took him over to the bed and laid him down.

"Richie, you know I haven't done this shit before, what make you think that I'm ready to do it now??" Eddie felt himself start to get nervous, his palms sweating. Eddie hated germs, Richie was lucky that Eddie would let him even kiss him.

Richie smirked and started to pull down Eddie's jeans, "I know baby, but there's no reason not to try it? You'll like it, I promise." Eddie gulped and nodded slightly.

"Does it hurt? I don't want it to hurt!" Eddie watched as his jeans and boxers were ripped off, he took off Richie's shirt and started to unbutton his jeans.

"Not sure, I've never gotten it in the ass before. But from the things I've been hearing, and seeing, i'm sure that it does. Only for a second though, then it will start to feel good." Richie took off Eddie's shirt and finished stripping himself. Eddie moaned a little at the sight of Richie's length, he couldn't contain himself. Eddie started to stroke himself just looking at his member.

Richie watched him and slapped his hand away, "None of that Edds, I'll be doing all of the touching." Richie climbed onto Eddie and started to kiss his neck, leaving hickies everywhere. In the process of that he started to grind down on his tiny boyfriend beneath him, hearing all of the noises that seemed to slip past his lips.

"F-fuck Richie, C-come on, I want m-more..." Eddie groaned and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Richie took his request and hopped of the bed to dig into his jeans pocket. He pulled out a condom and ripped open the packaging with his teeth. He rolled it up and slowly slid it down his hard cock.

Eddie licked his lips and gulped loudly, he was scared and there was no doubt about that. Richie climbed onto the bed and flipped Eddie over so he was on his hands and knees. They didn't have any lube since Eddie wouldn't have ever been prepared for that in his life so he made due with his own saliva.

Richie stuck his fingers in Eddie's mouth and smirked happily, "Suck on them Eddie, make them wet." Eddie did as he was told and covered Richie's fingers in his spit, just like his boyfriend wanted. "Good boy." Richie pulled out his fingers and stuck one inside of Eddie. He listened as he heard the little squeals of pleasure come from his tiny mouth.

Richie stuck two more in and started to finger-fuck Eddie's ass. Eddie moaned and dug his face into his pillows, it felt weird but in a good way. A knot started to form in Eddie's stomach and he knew he was ready, beyond ready. "Richie please, fuck me..."

Richie smiled and pulled his fingers out of the tight hole, he slowly slid the head into Eddie's ass, Eddie hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. So Richie stopped. "You can tell me if you're not ready Edds, I get it."

"No Rich, I'm ready, please give me more." Eddie begged. Richie did as he was told and slid the rest of the way into Eddie. He felt Eddie's tight ass clench against his dick and honestly it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Richie slowly started to move back and forth, making sure he was being gentle but Eddie wanted more than that.

"Fuck come on Rich, fuck me harder." Eddie winced and felt as Richie started to thrust into him, hard. Eddie felt ever little movement and he was so in love with it. This was better than he could have ever expected.

Just as the fun started to begin he knew it was soon coming to an end, "F-fuck Eddie, I'm almost there, I'm gonna cum." Richie moaned.

"M-me t-too..." Eddie managed to spit out. And just like that Richie and Eddie came, almost completely in sync. Eddie moaned breathlessly and felt himself collapse, panting. Richie pulled out of Eddie and tied the condom before tossing it out.

Richie laid down next to Eddie and kissed him softly, Eddie's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his curly haired boyfriend. "I knew you were going to like it. Oh, and I know the nucleus is important. I'm not completely stupid."


End file.
